


A mistake not made twice.

by Lumon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Badass Reader, Death, F/M, Female Reader, I may add a second chapter., Mention of blood, Multi, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, To broaden up the relationship part, mafia, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: You're a sugar baby to your sugar daddy. However he has plans to switch you out for another sugar baby but you're not going to let that happen. You've worked for that position too hard and it is convenient that you know a certain group that doesn't fancy your sugar daddy that much.
Relationships: Mexican Dream/Reader, Quackity/Sapnap/Karl, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	A mistake not made twice.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read.   
> English is not my first native language.  
> I get inspired by songs.  
> I was working on different stories till this baby hit me with the idea yesterday morning.  
> Anything write in Spanish came from google translate so I have no idea if it is correct. My apologies if it isn't.
> 
> Have fun :D
> 
> Songs Inspired : 
> 
> https://youtu.be/GqQZsJZ4lN0  
> https://youtu.be/8PdUFK1LKnM  
> https://youtu.be/oTUptVv863M

The news of you being put down for another sugar baby had you sour In fact, quite frustrating, mad and irritated but mama raised no bitch. Because the ball lays in your corner and hell were you passing it to your best option. You may be a sugar baby but you weren’t just a mere sugar baby because those with the highest number could always get a whisper that may or may not tell a few things here and there. Especially if a certain amount of people have an ‘i owe you’ and in this world you were walking means more than a promise. 

  
  


According to news you were going to get dumped after tonight's poker festival your sugar daddy was going to have after the ‘clean up’, oh a clean up it will be but not one that he wants to have. That thought made you chuckle as you smack your lips in front of the mirror. Pushing yourself up from your plush seated cushion you look yourself up and down in the full length mirror. Breathtaking. 

In heels you make your way out of your apartment. Drive already waiting for you as you step in his car with the driver taking off the moment you got seated next to him. Greeting as always, a press on his lips and his ring as you lean against him.

‘’ Baby you look all dolled up. Excited for the evening ? ‘’ He asks, eyes inspecting your body as his hand slides over your thigh. 

‘’ You have no idea daddy. I want to play tonight and dance to the music if you allow me of course. ‘’ You ask, a pout to show you were behaving as his pretty little arm candy. It seems to work as he answers.

‘’ Of course baby. Go and have fun tonight and for now forget tomorrow.’’ He wasn’t going to mention it till after tonight. For now he will let her have her fun in the club. 

  
  


An excited glee comes out as you give him another kiss on his lips which he returns. The hand on your thigh slips under your dress as you cut the kiss off to giggle. Slipping your leg over his knee while smiling at him. ‘’ I made myself all pretty Daddy~ ‘’

  
  


Not quite pleased with the reaction he did understand so he lets out a grunt. Pulling his hand back to just rest on your knee as his thumb slides over her knee. ‘’ You’re right as always Pumpkin. The night is young, enough time to play around later.’’ 

  
  


‘’ Yay! It has been a while that makes me even more excited to play.’’ Giggling you announce as you wrap your arms around him to show your excitement. Oh, you were excited and you will get the fullest satisfaction out of this.

  
  
  
  


Not too long after you finally arrive at the club. It was a private club that was owned by him as there is a poker area with a dance bit behind it along with the other stuff such as music, dj, bar, back rooms, strippers, dancers, waiters and catering. 

  
  


The moment the door opens for you two the staff who knew about the business came to greet him and you but of course mainly him because is the  **man** of the show. 

  
  


For now you were getting comfortable. The other party hasn’t arrived yet so you sat with him by a table, on his lap as you excitedly tell about the latest gift you received from him. For the following few hours you had a plan to work out and that includes satisfying this man. As time passes you see one of your girls give you a signal which you took as you excused yourself with the request if you could look around. With that being granted you left his lap as you walk away from him to the dance floor as one of the other girls passes by with drinks on her tray ready to bring it to guests. Since the area was busy there were no prying eyes when you slip your pinky ring off as you pass it underneath in her hand, she takes it with ease and passes by as she sets the two beers to the table as she walks off. 

  
  


For now it was your turn to wait as you moved to sit with some of the other girls who were waiting to be called or busier moments. Your answer came a few minutes later when your third girl of this operation comes in as she sets down drinks for the other girls, including yours which you never asked for. A champagne glass with the edge of the glass covered with real gold flakes. Smiling you cheer to the girls they joined in with a cheer as you all take a sip of. 

  
  
  
  


The sound of a cheer fills the place even to the point of a group of men that just started to play their poker round. 

  
  


The sugar daddy looks up at one of his men who answers his unspoken question with one word. ‘’ Baby.’’ 

Giving a nod he focused back. ‘’ Let her enjoy it while she can.’’ 

  
  


That comment catches the other party’s attention as one asks. ‘’ Ohh~? What is this big man you got a baby girl in a club like this ? ‘’ 

A laughter erupts. ‘’ She wishes she could bear me a child. No, this is a sugar baby I’m cutting off tonight for a younger arm candy.’’ 

‘’ If that is so I am sure you wouldn’t mind sharing me some fun big papi, your hermosa could use a candy shop. ‘’ He asks, a bright smile features under the mask that hides the rest of his face. 

  
  


‘’ Go for it. You would do me a favor-...I didn’t catch your name. ‘’ Sugar Daddy, or SD for short at the sideman of J.Schlatt who has been nothing but staring as he allows his right hand to talk. 

‘’ Sueño Mexicano but SM would be easier for you papi.’’ Mexican Dream, or MD tells to which he only nods. The game was for four people ; Schlatt, Mexican Dream, Sugar Daddy and a right hand goon from SD. 

  
  


They had a third, fourth and fifth man walking around. Only one that would be recognizable for his appearance is made public to the underworld. The other two work under the radar but are just as dangerous. 

  
  
  
  


After you finish your glass you tell the girls you were going back. In a happy mood you partly dance your way to the table on beat with the music. No need to stop her because she belongs to the head honcho so she just walks in and with no question or request you seat yourself back on his lips. A smile on your lips as you give a kiss on his cheek. ‘’ Back Daddy.’’

  
  


He brings an arm around your waist as he lays the cards downwards for now as he greets you back. ‘’ Had fun with the girls ? I could hear you all the way here.’’

  
  


As you and your Sugar Daddy converse both Mexican Dream and Schlatt shared a single look before focusing back on you and him as you were sweeting up to him. If they didn’t had the details to it they would’ve seen it as normal sugar baby behavior but they’ve caught a glimpse of the diamond in the rough under that smile. 

A shuddering breath comes from Schlatt, his tongue runs over his lower lip as he tips his head sideways before straightening on his seat. Cards in hand as the other moves to his whiskey glass. Lifting it up to his mouth he takes a sip before he lowers it and moves the glass with the wrist. ‘’ I thought you invited me here for a game not for me to witness you playing with some skank you picked off.’’ As always he had no filter in his words. He knows you weren’t a random skank or a skank but he has to fulfill his role till he gets his heads up. 

  
  


It caught both of your attention. Your reaction was a pout as you whisper. ‘’ I’m not a skank...I’m baby.’’ 

A chuckle comes from SD as he picks his cards back up. ‘’ You’re correct; I did invite you here for a game. Baby, why don’t you go sit with that fellow to your left.’’ 

  
  


Pressing your teeth slight on your lower lip you look over to a man with a mask on. It had you confused but you for now will follow the flow of the game. Moving up you took a few steps to the other. The male sliding back in his chair, making it easier for you to sit as he holds a hand out to you.

  
  


‘’ Ven aquí, bebé.’’( Come here baby )Mexican Dream says with a smile. Greeting you happily in his arms and lap. Your soft behind on his lap, his free hand wraps around your waist as he pulls you closer. His secondhand which holds the cards is laid down so he can greet you properly. ‘’ Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que Dios cometió un error al entregarte tan fácilmente.’’ ( If I didn't knew better I would say God made a mistake by handing you over so easily. ) Both of his hands rest on your cheek as he presses a kiss on your forehead.

  
  


For once you were actually surprised at the warm welcome or the sweet words coming from the guy. A genuine chuckle happiness comes from you as you can pick out some words from what he said. You weren’t fluent Spanish, barely even but you know certain words, phrases and you can translate it in your head. ‘’ Él es, pero eso depende de él.’’ ( He is but that is on him. ) You answer back to which this time he is surprised. 

  
  


‘’ Ohhh! Este bebé sabe algo de español '' ( This baby knows some Spanish.) Proud he looks at Schlatt. ‘’ Isn’t she a cutie.’’

  
  


Waving your hand in front of you, you feel a blush paint your cheeks. ‘’ Solo un poco.’’ ( Just a little. )

  
  


A scoff comes from Schlatt. ‘’ Shut up. Play with her when you’re done you fucking idiot.’’ 

  
  


‘’ Oh. Hice que el gran jefe se enojara ~ ‘’ ( Ohh. I made the big boss angry ~ ) Mexican Dream says in a tease as he moves his body to the left and right as he wraps his arms around you but to make you sit sideways on his lap so your feet are dangling off the floor as he wraps his right arm around your waist. A kiss pressed on your head as he picks his cards up with his right hand. ‘’ My lucky goddess. Bless some good luck on my cards, will you ? ‘’ He asks as he holds his cards out by your lips.

  
  


You had no idea if this was a spiel or the man's actual personality but you were in for the fun so you pressed your lips to the cards. A whistle comes from him when you did it, perhaps not expecting it. 

‘’Let’s play man! I know that I will win something big; I just got blessed by este lindo bebé !’’ ( this cute baby ) Excited, he announces. Ready to win the game of poker. 

  
  


The smile the SD had on his lips thins out when he sees you and the enemy work well together. He gave you over because he was going to get rid of you but you were still his till he disposed of you and the attitude that side man is giving just by you knowing a few words Spanish and a kiss…. ticks him off a bit but he won’t call you back so soon. 

His cheek twitches as he laughs. ‘’I know right ? She is my lucky charm, she has been the last 2 and half years, right pumpkin?’’ An adoring smile turns his lips upwards as he looks at her.

‘’I am~ I am getting you extremely lucky today daddy. ‘’ A soft giggle slips out. Faking emotions, facial expressions and sounds is just one special set of skills you’ve acquired.

  
  
  


The game continues as you sit in the man's lap. Your head is leaned up against his chest as you watch the cards. He has a decent hand but by the information you got from your girls Daddy has a better one and the other fellow has a worse hand. It was a simple show how you got the information. From a drink being brought to the table, to the notice in his behaviour or what kind of ‘extra’ is being added to the drinks. From a straw, parasol, gold rim, ice cubes and whatever more. It was a different kind of morse code. 

Forty minutes passed and you honestly felt a bit bored. The strangers weren’t quite winning and your daddy’s ego is being fed by him winning. Time for a game changer.

Your eyes move over the table as you glance from your daddy to his right hand and to the other guy with the horns. It was convenient that he by chance looked at his buddy but your eyes met. A smile forms as you bring the martini to your lips. Sugar coating the rim as you softly gave a single tap to it before setting the glass on the table. Hoping he would catch what you were trying to put down for him. 

He got a great hand. His friend, daddy and his right hand got a bad hand. Make a call and put the cards down; You win this game. 

  
  


Schlatt wasn’t bad at playing poker, in fact he is damn good but this motherfucker also is one hell of a player. He didn’t plan to meet eyes with the candy in Mexican Dream’s lap but when he did he caught something. Something that she has been doing for a while now and he just thought it was her being fidgety but the damn minx has been sending out signals and they didn’t catch it. His pupils followed as she gave a small tap to the brim of the glass before setting it down. Earlier she kept holding her glass but she now set it down immediately after the tip. 

  
  


She was somewhat trustworthy in his book, providing information on the enemy which has only been correct. It was worth trying out and seeing if she really was on their side for the night. ‘’ Call.’’ Schlatt says.

  
  


Placing down his cards he reveals he has Four of a Kind. Looking over to the other party. 

  
  


In annoyance your daddy answers as he lays down his cards. ‘’ Two pair.’’

  
  


Both the right hands lay down theirs. ‘’ Pair.’’

  
  


The dealer calls out.’’ This gentle man wins with a Four of a Kind.’’ As he slides the chips to Schlatt before taking the cards and taking the bundles of money, moving them to him. 

  
  


A heartfelt laugh comes out of Schlatt at the win. This woman really had hatred for this guy if she was willing to make him lose his riches to the enemy. She just made him lose around 800,000 and the face the bastard is making just fuels him. ‘’ Come on. The night is young and I have a feeling my luck just starts.’’ 

‘’ Lady Luck is finally arriving at your hands ? ‘’ Daddy says, not noticing that his own baby gave the money away. 

‘’ She is. Give me a refill here.’’ He calls. Taking his glass he swings the last bit down as it burns his throat but he lets out a grunt of satisfaction. 

‘’Aiiiii. There we go, big man we turning this around huh ? ‘’ Mexican Dream says. He hadn’t noticed the signals she had been putting out against him. His mind just thought you were just being cuddly. 

‘’Damn right she is.’’ Schlatt says as he gives a rub under his nose as he stares at Mexican Dream. The other caught his signal. Under his mask he was probably looking at the woman he was referring too. 

  
  


**‘Watch her body language’.**

  
  


The dealer deals the cards out again and so does the game continue for the following four hours. A dashing ¾ of the game's winnings went to the rivals because of you. It was three at midnight and the club was still full with people enjoying their night. 

  
  


You move yourself as you lay your head on the guy's shoulder. Looking away as you wrap your arms around him as you display for them not to continue further in the game. The cards weren’t getting better and they shouldn’t raise the money. 

‘’ Oh ? Is bebé getting tired? Snuggling up against me.’’ Mexican Dream says. Smiling as he moves his right hand to stroke over your head while his left holds the cards. He brings a kiss to your forehead as he decides to follow. ‘’ I fold man. I don’t feel so lucky in this round.’’ 

  
  


The cards are thrown on the table as he wraps his free left arm around her waist to pull her in for a cuddle. His hand stroking over her locks of hair. 

  
  


Since he was so focused on the game he didn’t think about his baby being loaned out on the mexican shits lap. It was only till he sees you getting more comfortable with him that he calls you back. ‘’ Baby, come here and give me some luck. Daddy hasn’t been as successful tonight because I don’t have you on the place you belong.’’

  
  


A soft groan comes out as you lean back. ‘’ Do I need to, Daddy ? This guy has been very cuddly with me.’’

There was a displeased look on his face at you not coming right away at his words. ‘’ Baby, I said come here.’’ 

  
  


Reluctant you gave a nod. You were hoping this was going to end soon. You’ve had your fun and it was time to call quits. Stepping off, your dress has moved up but as you stand it slips back down as you walk over to him and move to sit on his lap.

‘’Good girl. I know you must be tired so let’s do one more game and we can go home, okay ? ‘’ He asks, sliding his hand over your head. 

‘’ Yeah _daddyyyyy_..’’ You slur his name a bit as you sit down. You were directly looking at the guy you’ve been helping as he only shows a cocky smile. Something a bit suspicious in your book. 

  
  


The cards got called and you didn’t pay mind till a drink got delivered in front of you. The first drink you hadn’t actually ordered or was in fact never ordered. You hear the dealer tell Daddy gained 35,000 out of the pot. A small merge compared to what the others had won. 

For a second you frown. Grabbing the drink you look up at the other guy who raises his whiskey glass at you.

‘’A thank you from me to you for amusing my right hand this night. Normally he would blabber all the time but you kept him nice and quiet to the point I could focus.Let’s go out with a  **bang** .’’ Schlatt tells. It was partly true that Mexican Dream is a big blabbermouth but even he knows to be serious in moments like this.

  
  


In return you raise the drink, taking a sip of it. Setting the glass down as you turn to look at your Daddy. ‘’ Daddy, did you know this drink is called a kiss on the lips ? Can I have a kissy ? ‘’ You show him a pout and of course the fool falls for it. Not caring he leans forwards to kiss you.

Instead of a small one you wrap your arms around his neck. Lips lock together as you deepen the kiss to which he only answers because who wouldn’t after they lost a few millions tonight. Any form of affection would be sucked up. 

  
  


He closed his eyes, arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her in to spread her legs on his lap. Not caring had an audience because right now he just needs her to be affectionate.

  
  


You had your eyes closed but you opened them at the sound of footsteps getting closer to the point of standing behind the chair. Turning your head a bit you lift your eyelids to see a man with a beanie hold a gun raised at Daddy’s head. As you kiss you look at him, a cheeky smile forms as you move your right hand through Daddy’s hair. Spreading your index and middle finger to a spot to shoot while you kept eye contact. 

  
  


‘’Oh that is fcking hot.’’ The man with the beanie says as he brings the gun to the others head and with a single pull of the trigger a bullet goes through his head and out through the front as it flies next to you with your head tilted as it digs itself in the poker table. 

The man falls like a brick forwards against you, blood from the shot and him falling on you paints your skin with red, mixing with your dress. You push him back so his head rolls back. A second gunshot was heard as you look over, seeing his right hand drop forwards as it bashes it’s head against the poker table.

  
  


There were screams but several men in uniforms appeared to handle the situation. A sigh rolls over your lips as you pull yourself back from his lap to sit right as you grab your drink. Taking a bigger sip of it as you look at the goatman. No need to act all sugary anymore with that man heading to hell. 

The beanie guy moves to the goatman as he sits on the armchair while they all three look over at you. As a response you smile, raising your glass before taking another sip before setting the glass down with ¼ left in it. Reaching your hand in the coat pocket of your former Daddy you pull out a handkerchief. Dabbing the blood off that was visible to the public eye.‘’ Gentleman, it has been a lovely evening I must admit but there is a bed calling my name.’’ 

Before you stand up you lean down to undo the heels you were walking in. Taking them by the hell you stand up from the dead meatsack you used a pillow. Feet meet the ground as you spring up. 

‘’Espera mamácita.’’ (Hold on Mama) Mexican Dream calls out from his seat. Oh, this woman had his heart beating in the right way. From his seat he walks to her, she waits, he pulls out the gold pinky ring that belongs to her. ‘’ I think this belongs to you~’’ Taking her right hand he slips on the pinky rings as he follows up with a kiss on it. 

  
  


The sight of your pinky ring being returned had you smile at the gesture. They could’ve kept it if they wanted since it was a sign that you were still on with the deal as you answer, a bit butchered but your attempt was made. ‘’ Ohhh. Sabes cómo hacerme sonreír papi ~.’’ ( You know how to make me smile papa.)

  
  


At your name Mexican Dream has to fan himself off as he looks at Schlatt. ‘’ Aye man. She might make me combust man~!’’ 

  
  


Schlatt moves from his seat as Quackity follows as he walks to you, in front of you as he looks over you.’’ You really had a nasty trick up your sleeve. Loved it. The money and hatred you displayed perfectly tonight. ‘’ 

Taking a sigh in and out you hum. ‘’ I didn’t do much. It was stupid of him thinking I remain a fool in the busines he works in and with the thought he could get rid of me with another girl. Once you have me only death will part us. May it be me or you.’’ 

‘’So fucking hot.’’ Beanie guy, Quackity says as he looks over you with a proud grin. 

  
  


Schlatt hums as he looks at Quackity. ‘’ Let Karl bring her home. We owe her that much for helping us clean up and the money she brought us in. ‘’ 

Quackity nods, looking at you with a calmer smile. ‘’ This way~’’ Moving he waits for her to follow which she right away does. Walking beside her as he pulls his phone out to text Karl to pull the car in front.

As you step out the front door you see sunglasses, an empty beer bottle and broken earring on the street near the entrance of the club. Not focusing on it you walk to the car, the door being opened for you. Thanking him you step in with a smile as it closes as he steps in front with Karl, you assume. The only guy whose name you know.

  
  


Quackity leans over to give him a kiss which Karl returns with a light giggle. ‘’ Babe, we’re bringing this cutie home. You know the way.’’

  
  


‘’Hii! The name is Karl Jacobs. Glad to be your driver tonight. Did you have fun ? ‘’ Karl asks, starting the car as he pulls away from the club and on his way as the GPS shows the road he has to take.

‘’ Hello Karl Jacobs. The name is y/n but you can call me anything you want. I had a fantastic night but it will be better next week.’’ You tell him as you lean back. Watching him as he looks back through the mirror.

  
  


‘’Nice to meet you y/n! What is next week that you’re going to enjoy ? ‘’ Curious he asks.

  
  


‘’ A call from the insurance. Collecting my promised bit of money; He had put some money to my name or well to be specific the sugar baby that hangs on his arm and since he never announced a new one all that money will go to me.’’ There is no remorse, guilt or anything that shows you regret your actions tonight. 

  
  


‘’That is indeed something to celebrate! Congratulations y/n.’’ Karl says with a cheer in his voice at the job well done. 

  
  


‘’ Thank you. Though, it wouldn’t be possible if I didn’t have some help from you guys.’’ It was true. You may have provided quite a bit of information it was up to the other end of the party to accept and deny. 

  
  


They had to take out all the men that were guarding the club and silence the alarm triggers. You gave a full detailed instruction too on how to turn it off. It was good that he always thought you were dumb and just went for money and sex. The idiot probably never knew or had a thought you knew he was from the mafia or you caught yourself the boss. Those two and half years is enough time to make solid bonds and it proved right to do after tonight. 

  
  


Your girls were out, safe and on their way to a pink future with the money you gave them. The items earlier were their trademarks. Simple things that don't look suspicious to the eye because it belongs to a club. 

  
  


Time passes and you get dropped off at your place. It won’t be for too long because you weren’t going to stay in this town but you had to show face to not be suspicious. Thanking them you left to get inside as the car drives off. The heels get dropped by the entrance, locking the door behind you as you walk into the fireplace you lit up with a few button presses. Slipping the dress off your body, you throw it in the pit to add as fuel and destroy any evidence before you go to take a shower to rinse yourself off.

  
  
  


As you stand under the warm shower you let the thought of tonight come. A smile forms, hands move over your face as the water rinses off any dirt. Tonight was wonderful...no..it was more than that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**It was a damn feast.**


End file.
